Mi camino termina aquí
by Doof-fan
Summary: Perry esta sufriendo mucho sus últimos años de vida ¿Ser longevo es una bendición o una maldición?


**Escribí esto después de una conversación con Angelofdeath pero sinceramente creo que me salio muy mal :S Siento que mi escritura no estaba muy bien al momento de hacer esto y que salio muy apresurado. Tal vez se deba a que pase un mal rato antes de escribirlo, no lo se u.u Espero que lo disfruten de todas maneras.**

**Siempre me gusto la idea de que Perry viviera con Doof cuando ya son ancianos. Se que Phineas nunca dejaría a su amada mascota pero no se tomen en serio este fic, que se que me salio rarisimo :S**

**En otras noticias, tal vez en mi DA empiece a subir cosas, busquen el link en mi perfil**

**Phineas and Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

* * *

Cada vez caminaba más lento, era como si cada paso que diera fuera una tortura eterna. Sentía como si sus huesos en cualquier momento se fuesen a quebrar como pequeñas figuras de porcelana y cada vez que debía hacer algo tan cotidiano como caminar hasta la sala de estar era un suplicio para el. Claramente el no era un ornitorrinco normal, generalmente no suelen vivir mucho, podría pensarse que era totalmente único en su especie.

Eran esos momentos en los que pensaba que su longevidad era más bien una maldición y no una bendición. Su cuerpo estaba cada día más cansado y nunca sabía si resistiría otro día más.

Solía recordar a quienes lo habían criado. Pensó en Phineas y su hermano Ferb y una pequeña lagrima cayo de su ojo. Vivian juntos como una hermosa familia donde el muchas veces era el centro de atención. Las cosas fueron así durante años, pero poco a poco sus niños empezaron a crecer. Los juegos fueron remplazados por citas y la mascota por los amigos. Solía ver que año tras año las herramientas de sus dueños iban acumulando cada vez una capa más gruesa de polvo, que el patio trasero comenzaba a llenarse de hojas, maleza y que la casa estaba cada vez más vacía.

Sabía que era inevitable, que era parte normal del desarrollo de los humanos pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan pronto? Una parte de el no podía comprenderlo, o mejor dicho, no quería hacerlo.

Con el tiempo comenzó a volverse una carga. Sus habilidades no eran las mismas de siempre, a veces necesitaba descansar después de sesiones de lucha más de lo normal. Phineas era el que más cuidaba de el y le daba sus medicinas, pero eso solía retrasar sus salidas con sus amigos. Por un lado odiaba convertirse en la piedra en el zapato de sus dueños, de no poder estar con ellos como antes, pero por otro lado no podía amarrarlos a el para siempre.

Finalmente paso lo inevitable. Phineas se había casado y Ferb tenía que trabajar en el extranjero. Escucho que hubo una discusión por ver quien cuidaría de el. Candace no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo a pesar de que ella se quedaría en la casa. Eso en el fondo le dolió mucho. No podía irse con ninguno de ellos. Vio que Phineas lo tomaba en brazos y con una dura despedida le dijo:

―Adiós, amigo. Lo siento.

Lo pusieron en una jaula para animales y le prometieron que sería temporal, que lo iría a buscar una vez que los asuntos de su boda estuvieran listos. El no quería oír nada más, sabía que su dueño tendría que ocuparse de cosas más importantes que el. Cuando vio que iban camino a un pequeño refugio de animales junto todas las fuerzas que pudo y salto de la jaula. Le exigió más de lo debido a su anciano y cansado cuerpo y corrió hacia una de las tantas entradas secretas de la OWCA. Se deslizo por el tubo y llego a su antigua guarida, de donde lo habían obligado a irse por ser demasiado viejo. Tomo su deslizador y se apresuró a llegar al único lugar donde sabía que lo recibirían. Pronto comenzó a dolerle mucho el pecho debido al esfuerzo de hace un rato y sentía que las manos se le deslizaban del volante. Cayó en picada.

De pronto abrió los ojos y se encontró rodeado de vidrios y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Tal vez había llegado la hora de morir. Volvió a cerrarlos y espero mientras su cuerpo aún estaba magullado. Sintió unos pasos y pensó que era la muerte quien venía a buscarlo.

―¿Perry el ornitorrinco? ¿Qué te paso?

Sintió unos brazos que lo alzaron y se encontró cara a cara con Doofenshmirtz. Como Perry apenas abría los ojos el doctor pensó lo peor y lo llevo rápidamente adentro de su departamento. El ornitorrinco gimió un poco antes de tomarse el agua que su enemigo (Ahora salvador) le estaba ofreciendo. Se encontró con unas mantas cubriéndolo y con una bandeja de sopa frente a una mesita. Miro agradecido al doctor y luego de aquel incidente logro explicarle a través de notas y señas que es lo que había pasado.

Desde ese momento ambos habían comenzado a vivir juntos. Doofenshmirtz comprendió rápidamente las razones de Perry y luego de darle ánimos acepto rápidamente que se quedara en casa. Al ver que ambos ya estaban algo ancianos habían quedado de acuerdo en que sus batallas a partir de ahora se limitarían a jugar al ajedrez o a las cartas.

Paso un tiempo y su relación no podía ser más curiosa. Lamentablemente los problemas de Perry iban en aumento no solo en frecuencia sino también en gravedad. La salud del ornitorrinco iba en picada y solía tener crisis graves por lo que Heinz siempre tenía a mano el teléfono de un veterinario y un botiquín de emergencias para ayudarlo en lo que pudiera.

A veces Perry trataba de disimular estos síntomas pero a veces era imposible hacerlo. Los desmayos eran tan frecuentes que ya casi no podían hacer sus actividades de antes y pasaba mayor parte del tiempo acostado en cama. Heinz a veces llevaba los juegos de mesa a la habitación de Perry pero nunca alcanzaban a terminar una partida completa porque el animal no podía mantenerse despierto mucho tiempo. Era inevitable el final de su camino.

¿Por qué tengo que seguir sufriendo este martirio? Pensaba cada día. El cuerpo le ardía y ya no quería comer más. Poco a poco apenas podía comer un poco de alimento muy molido, rechazaba casi todos los líquidos y solo quería estar solo. No deseaba que nadie lo viera en ese estado, ni siquiera el que lo había acogido en su propia casa. Se avergonzaba de que el que fue alguna vez el mejor agente ahora estuviera en el lecho de su muerte.

Las cosas finalmente terminaron un fatídico día lluvioso. Doofenshmirtz le llevaba su desayuno diario a Perry (Sin esperanza alguna de que fuera a comer) y al momento de abrir la puerta vio al ornitorrinco en un profundo sueño. Un sueño del que jamás despertaría.

Algo en su interior se quebró. Tiro la bandeja al suelo y se lanzó hacia Perry rogando que no fuera lo que el creía.

Hizo de todo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Con una profunda tristeza tomo el pequeño cuerpo del ex agente y lo envolvió con las mantas. Se arrodillo en el suelo completamente abatido, preguntándose porque las cosas habían terminado de esa manera. Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de el.

A pesar de que casi nadie lo tomo enserio, quiso hacerle un funeral digno a su compañero. Asistió su hija Vanessa que entendía el dolor de su padre ya que conocía la relación de ambos, Norm y también algunos asistentes de la organización. Fue algo completamente privado, donde nadie hablo. Una vez que despidieron a Perry salieron del departamento, dejando a Doofenshmirtz junto al pequeño ataúd del que fue una vez su amigo.

―Lo siento, Perry. Eres la única relación que ha funcionado bien en mi vida y la que más rápido se terminó…

Su voz se quebró en ese instante. No podía resistirlo más.

Lo único que lo consolaba, era que su amigo no estaba sufriendo.

* * *

**Tristemente un ornitorrinco no puede vivir tanto :( Tengo una teoría pero pensaba desarrollarla en otro momento, si es que me salen las palabras D:**

**Saludos cordiales de Doof-Fan**


End file.
